Malfoy At The Dursleys
by TheDogStarForeverShining
Summary: Harry is forced to share Privet Dive with none other than Draco Malfoy in the summer after third year. Draco discovers that prince potter's home life is not what it seems. This fic will contain both Harry and Draco's POV and is rated M for strong language and child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been quiet for the entire journey on the Hogwarts Express. While Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny chatted away mindlessly about summer, Harry's mind was buried deep in apprehension. His green eyes fleeted to the small battered watch on his wrist, "fifteen minutes" he thought, "fifteen more minutes of freedom". Normally Harry would be joining in with his friends in their laughter, but today was the start of what was going to be a long summer. After his little stunt with aunt marge, Harry knew his relatives would not be best pleased to welcome him back into their home. In a way, he didn't care. What did it matter if they knocked him about a bit, it's all he's ever known from them. But it did matter, he wasn't going to pretend that it didn't hurt, that it didn't make him feel like shit. Harry glanced around at his friends, a sour expression on his face, "lucky bastards" he thought, "what did I do to deserve the Dursley's". He let his head rest against the window, and watched as the train entered a short tunnel before emerging onto platform 9 3/4. Fuck. We're here.

As Harry hauled his belongings off the train, he mentally prepared himself for what he knew would be the worst part of this ordeal. Saying goodbye to his friends, the only light in his life. Plastering one of his fake smiles onto his face, he turned and hugged Ron and Hermione. "Aye mate, don't let those muggles get to you, promise us you'll send us a letter" Ron grinned. "That's right" said Hermione, "Ron's Mum has invited us both to The Burrow for the last two weeks of summer!" Her hazel eyes twinkled happily under the yellow lamps of the platform. "That sounds fantastic!" Grinned harry, who was feeling comforted that he didn't have to spend the entire summer with the Dursleys. Neville and Luna waved at him before disappearing into the crowd, as did Hermione. Ron suddenly swore, running back onto the Hogwarts Express cursing about leaving his potions book on the seat. This left just harry and ginny, who smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment. "Well I guess I'll see you at the end of summer" ginny looked up at him with a half smile. Harry ran his hand through his hair, looking away for a moment, "see you then" he murmured. That was when ginny took his hand in hers, her eyes finding his, "you'll be okay harry, if they give you any shit I'll get Fred and George to sort them" she giggled at the end, before giving his hand a squeeze and turning away. Harry was left there, a warm feeling enveloping his heart, and a hope that he would make it through the hell that awaited him.

"Boy!" Harry's hope was ripped from his heart in a second. He turned slowly, pulse quickening at the sight of his uncle, aunt and cousin. He returned their scowls with a blank face. Something was off, the Dursley never dared to be openly unpleasant to Harry in public, especially while surrounded by "freaks". Vernon strode over to him, grabbing his shoulder painfully and leaning in close. "You'll pay boy, you'll pay" he spat before steering him through the crowd to the exit. Harry had the sense not to fight, he knew that Vernon was angry, whether it was about Marge or something else he wasn't sure. "Fuck it. I can't do a thing right in his eyes" Harry thought savagely. Vernon reached the exit to the station, his vice-like grip on harry remaining un faltered, and Harry's scowl growing ever larger. But instead of leading him out of the building, Vernon veered Harry off to the left, towards... is that... Dumbledore? And... fuck... Malfoy.

"Why hello harry" smiled Dumbledore politely, his piercing blue eyes twinkling as they looked down on Harry, who nodded sharply before glaring back at Malfoy. That git had a small smirk as he took in Harry's pathetic submission to his aunt and uncle, but his eyes conveyed contrasting emotions. Fear and anger seemed to top the soup of feelings in Draco's eyes, why harry wasn't sure. Dumbledore seemed oblivious to the mounting tension between the two enemy's, he continued to smile at the boys before turning to harry. "I've already spoken to your family harry and they have generously agreed to open their home to young Draco here for this summer." Harrys eyebrows lifted so high that they threatened to be engulfed by his unruly black hair yet he still said nothing. "The reason being that Draco's family are unable to protect him suitably in these troubled times. We decided privet drive would be the best lodging for him due to the extensive wards and protections we have set up around the area" Dumbledore glanced down at harry "and don't worry my boy, we've already conjured Draco a bed to sleep on so you can both have a confortable summer". He said this as though it would fix all Harry's worry's about malfoy staying for summer. "well" he smiled again, "I must dash, I lost a bet with Minerva about Columbia winning the quidditch World Cup qualifiers and now I owe her a chocolate cauldron. Do excuse me, and boys have a good summer". And with that, the headmaster swept off, gaining some strange looks from passing muggles due to his bright magenta robes.


	2. Authors Note:

Hey guys ! DogStarForeverShining here, this is my first ever fanfic as I'm sure you've probably noticed ! I'm sorry if there are any mistakes ! Your reviews would be much appreciated as they can help me grow as a writer ! I've been searching for a fanfic that addresses Harry's home life in a more realistic way rather than those over the top ones but I couldn't find one that gave us his sassy character too ! So I decided I would write one for everyone like me who is dying to read about harry fighting with those dreaded Dursleys ! I'll probably change the title soon too and I'll only publish another chapter if I see that people are actually enjoying this fic.

See ya ! X


	3. Chapter 2

Harry was shocked. He had never in his wildest dreams thought anyone would stay with him at privet drive, especially not Draco Malfoy. "Oh fuck" thought harry. If Draco sees what privet drive is like he'll tell all his Slytherin cronies. Then the whole school will find out about the Dursleys. "This is going to be one long summer".

Draco's POV:

Potter seemed less than thrilled to be back with his Muggle family. Then again he never was. As the summer holidays drew closer Potters mood seemed to steadily decline until he wouldn't even engage in pranks with those wretched Weasley twins, or even laugh at that weasel sidekick's jokes. "The whole school picks up on his little temper tantrum about leaving Hogwarts." Thought Draco savagely. "Stupid Potter. Potter with his broomstick and his scar. The whole school simply adores him for it." Draco stared at Harry, who did not for one second take his emerald green eyes off of his uncle. His dense black hair was streaked with subtle highlights, probably from all his time out in the sun on the quidditch pitch. His high cheekbones stood proud above a strong jawline that the girls swooned for. Draco had to admit, over the last year Potter had managed to grow into his features. But he couldn't understand why the girls loved him so much. "Sure, he is one of the most handsome boys in the school, after me of course." Draco smirked to himself. "But that cocky attitude, the way he purposely ruffles his idiotic hair up, that stupid smile" Draco blinked as Harry turned his gaze onto him, glowering at him. Draco snarled, blue eyes cold as ice clashing with emerald ones. "This is going to be a long summer".

Harry's POV:

"Get in" grunted vernon as they reached the Dursleys car. Harry stuffed his trunk into the boot before turning around to glare at Draco who was looking around expectantly, as though he was awaiting a house elf to pick up his trunk for him. Harry rolled his eyes, and roughly snatched Draco's trunk off of him. Once again, blue eyes met emerald in an angry tousle before Draco broke contact and climbed gracefully into the backseat, leaving Harry to struggle with his trunk.

After everything was packed tight into the boot, Harry himself jumped into the backseat, barely able to strap on his seat belt before Vernon stepped on the accelerator impatiently. Harry's skull cracked back into the head rest and he winced, rubbing he back of his head. An arrogant snort sounded beside him and he turned his gaze onto the slimy git that sat beside him. Malfoy had obviously never traveled by car before, and had strapped his seatbelt wrong. "You can laugh now Malfoy but I'm not the one with the seatbelt threatening to go up my ass". Hissed harry, before resting his head against the window and pretending that he wasn't on a one way trip to hell.

The car stopped abruptly, catapulting harry out of his daydream and back into reality. He cast a sullen look over at number 4, privet drive as he shoved the door open and made for the boot. Practically throwing it open, Harry grabbed Malfoy's suitcase and dumped it unceremoniously onto the drive where it wobbled like one of Dudley's many chins and toppled with a dull thump on top of one of aunt petunias sickly pink geraniums. Groaning inwardly, Harry waited for the backlash. He knew how much his dear aunt loved her perfect garden. "Idiot boy" snarled Vernon, grabbing the back of Harry's coat in his meaty palm and yanking him back causing Harry to wince as Malfoy picked up his case and somewhat reluctantly followed Harry's "family" into the home, casting strange looks back at Harry and his uncle. Harry was good at catching people's emotions. Living on edge in the Dursleys trying to work out Vernon's mood every second and adapt to it left harry with sharp perception that rivaled Dumbledores. That or Malfoy was an open book, his eyes giving off every emotion while his face struggled to uphold his Malfoy mask. And malfoys eyes told Harry that he was shocked, maybe at how the Dursleys were treating Harry. "Well get used to it" he thought, "the Dursleys aren't exactly hospitable hosts".

Draco's POV:

The Muggle scum did not seem to get on with Potter, not that Draco blamed them either. But he couldn't help but feel a little pity for Potter as his fat oaf of an uncle yanked him back so they were face to face. He felt potters eyes on him as he stared incredulously at the oaf, he felt them bore through the mask he strived to maintain. He turned his head, breaking contact and walked as slow as possible to the front door of potters house. It was nothing like he imagined. Any of it. Draco assumed that Potter was treated as as much of a prince at home as he was at Hogwarts. He always expected that Potter relatives fawned over him, listening to his over dramatic reenactments of his adventures throughout the school year, spoiling him with lavish presents when he returned from school. But this? This was the opposite. The Dursleys made no effort of hiding the hatred they had for Potter and Potter was equally as blunt with them, and the oaf! Well right now he was manhandling him ! Draco glanced nervously back at the two, who were now arguing ferociously in low voices. He strained his ears to pick up on the main points of their conversation... "embarrassing my family, you've ruined Dudley's summer... freak... you wait till I have you boy... beat you within an inch of your life... try any other stunts like last year" "keep your quiff on Vernon... do you think I want to be back here?" " **Ungrateful shit! how dare you talk back to me! get your ass inside now before I get my belt out right here on the drive!"** The oafs voice had got dangerously loud, and Potter seemed to have got the message. His defiant glare at his uncle had subsided and he looked down at his feet. The fat lump shoved Potter forwards before pushing past Draco and stomping through the front door. "Inside! Both of you ! Now !" Screeched the shrill voice of Potter's aunt as she poked her long neck around the door, "harry get that owl inside before the neighbors see!" She finished with a look of disgust at Potter and his snowy owl. Draco could sense Harry's frustration radiating off him, so he quickly tugged his trunk inside and out of Harry's way, his arrogant demeanor slightly subdued at what he had just listened in on. "That obese Muggle spoke about belting Potter, surely that was just an empty threat and not a regular occurrence?" he wondered pensively. But there was no time to think about it further, as harry mumbled for Draco to follow him up the narrow stairs of number 4 privet drive.


End file.
